All You Need is a Bottle and A Closet
by OrangeSmile
Summary: The Elrics, Winry and Winry's friend Zoe play a nice game of spin the bottle. Who will kiss who? And will Alphonse get to kiss his secret crush? People are a little OC I think.


This idea jus kinda came to me the other day. So I'm just making this up on the way.

Al has his body back but Ed still has auto-mail.

And this is gonna be really long so make sure that you have some free time!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IF I DID I WOULD BE THE VOICE FOR SOMEONE IN THE ANIME

* * *

As her arm hanged over the side of the bed she realized something.

She was going to **DIE** of boredom.

Zoe's red-blonde hair caressed her face and slowly drifted to the end of her head as she thought of something.

Why hadn't any one called-BRIINNGGG

The phone rang.

She eagerly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Zoe. Wanna sleep over?" replied Winry, Zoe's best friend from school.

"Sure! I'll walk over in like 15 minutes" Zoe said happily.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a **blizzard** out there! I can come and get you if you want" Winry offered. "No it's ok. See ya in a sec."

The frosty snow and wind made Zoe shiver madly. Her gloves, coat, and holding her stuff close to her just didn't cut it. "My god! IT'S SO COLD! Screw it. I'm just gonna run!" Zoe thought.

She picked up her pace and started to run making boot tracks in the snow. Finally, Winry's house was within some sight. As she started to sprint, she saw Ed and Al walking towards their house. "Hey g-guys!" she said to them quivering. "H-hi Z-z-zoe.", Ed said shaky. Al just stood their quietly, his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes forward, and shivering madly.

"Al a-are you o-ok?" she asked.

He just steadily walked along.

Zoe always liked Al. Not really LIKE like but if he did ask her on a date she would most likely say yes. They had been friends for a while now. They met at pre-school and were buds ever since. She looked at him concerned.

She walked over to him and put her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly, put his arms around her waist and said, "I was h-hoping t-that you'd d-do t-t-that. Thanks."

Once they reached Winry's house, they were all in one big blob desperate warmth that was somehow still walking. Ed eventually got cold and Al held on to him while Zoe was squeezed in the middle, her head resting on Ed's chest and Alphonse's face rested lightly upon Zoe's cheek. They all walked the whole way in this big mesh of warmth.

She said goodbye to her human blankets and raced into Winry's house.

"Hey. What's up?" Winry asked, wiped the snow off of Zoe's white, snow coat and her long red-blonde hair that she up into a pony-tail before she left. "Nothing really. Where's your grandma?"

"Oh she went away to an automail reunion for the weekend. She heard about this blizzard and wanted me to have someone over cause she thought I would get freaked out by the wind and be all scared by myself."

"Ha ha like last time?"

"HEY THAT WAS BECAUSE THE THUNDER WAS REAL LOUD!!" Winry defended.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding. Let's go see your new automail. I think I need to get fixed anyway."

Zoey lifted up her pant leg and revealed her automail leg. She was born with a defected leg so they amputated and they Rockbell family was happy to help with her dilemma.

As she worked hard on the slightly wrecked, the wind blew harder and the snow became heavier.

Ed pounded on the door. "GOD DAMNIT WINRY! OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR!!" Ed screamed. Alphonse sat with his head in his knees. Obviously, the wind made it impossible to hear the loud pounding.

A knocking sound finally reached the 2 teenagers' ears. "AHHH!!!" Winry shrieked.

"Calm down! Just go answer the door. I can't my leg isn't attached."

Winry crept up to the door. She opened it cautiously to find her two neighbors shivering on her porch. "Ed! Al! What are you doing??"

"A-are you serious?! We've b-been k-knocking for 10 min-minutes! What's wrong w-w-with you? Are you d-deaf!?!?" Ed shouted.

"Well it's not my fault that is so loud I CANT HEAR MYSELF THINK!!!! Why are you two standing here anyway??"

"We f-forgot our key i-into the house in c-c-central. C-can we stay here until this clear u-up?" Ed asked.

As Winry scolded him for being so careless, Zoe hopped over to Al who was still in his little huddle. She her hand on his back and rubbed it up and down his spine.

"Alphonse. Are you alright?" she asked sensitively.

Edward and Winry stopped their arguing as soon as she asked Al. They rushed over and tried to get him to say something.

After they realized that he might have gone unconscious from the cold, Ed and Winry carried him inside.

They put him on the couch and got a blanket. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zoe. "Hey! You're awake!" she said happily.

"Uhhhhhh. Did I pass out?" he asked.

"Yeah. What happened to you?" she asked.

"I guess I just got cold." he replied. Winry and Ed came in relieved to find Al ok.

"Oh yeah! Zoe we should go finish your leg. "You think?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

Winry finished up everything except for the connection.

"1…..2….3!"

Once the connection was made, Zoe screamed from the pain. Every nerve in her leg was being connected and it hurt like hell. Ed watched like it was nothing. He felt bad for her but he goes through worse. Al looked in horror. He couldn't stand seeing his friend go through so much pain.

After the pain went away, they all sat there bored to death. That is, until Winry came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"I've got an idea! How bout we play **spin the bottle**?"

"NO!" the other 3 said in unison.

"Come on! Why not?!?"

"Cause I don't wanna kiss anyone!!" Ed replied.

"YEAH ME NEITHER!!" Zoe answered.

"I'd rather not play either Winry."

"Fine then……..if you don't' want to play…………….Ed, I'll kill you, Zoe, I'll put your bra in the freezer, and Al, you get to meet Mr. wrench.

They all got the same expression on their faces.

0.0

"OKAY! WE'LL PLAY!" they all said.

Winry placed the old soda bottle on the ground. Her hand spun the bottle as the two brothers sat there in suspense. It went around and around as their minds raced. "What's gonna happen? What if it lands on me!?" they both thought.

Finally the bottle slowed itself.

Its open top pointed at the victim who would have to share his first kiss with Winry Rockbell.

And that victim was……..

A certain State Alchemist who've we've all come to know and love,

Edward Elric.

"No way am I gonna kiss her!!!!!" he screamed turning fire-engine red.

"Hey you have to! Take it like a man Elric!!" Zoe said strongly with a grin.

Winry just sat their in shock. Turning extremely red, but in shock. "Why did I have to get HIM?!?" she thought in horror.

Zoe pushed both of them into a closet and said, "Okay you two! Take care of business!" in a sing-song type of voice.

The closet had barely any light. It was enough to each others face but not enough to see a lot of detail. Winry looked at the ground and Ed looked at the ceiling.

A pregnant silence between the 2 people in the world who always had something to talk about. It almost seemed unreal.

Finally, Ed spoke.

"Win, the only thing about this that kind of freaks me out is I don't want our friendship to die." he confessed.

Winry gasped. "Me too. But we won't let that happen right?"

Ed smiled and hugged her. "Not in a million years."

Winry smiled. Ed retreated from the embrace and looked at Winry. They both went in closer and closer, shaking more and more, then they finally kissed.

It seemed like it lasted for hours but it was only a few short minutes. They finally broke when a huge gust of wind came, Winry shrieked, and buried her head his chest. Ed turned 10 different shades of red.

"What the hell is she doing?!?!" he thought.

Then he remembered how much she was scared of loud noises like wind howling and thunder.

Ed didn't really know what to do. He's not good with girls. So he just winged it.

He put his arms around her and said, "Um……Winry? It's okay. I'm here for you." She looked up at him sweetly. He smiled and opened the door to leave the closet.

"Whoohoo!!! Did you two do it?!?" Zoe asked curiously.

Winry looked at Ed, who was now about 80 shades of red. "Yeah. We did." she replied proudly.

"Okay now it's my turn." Zoe said happily, but she was really scared out of her mind. She always dreamed of her first kiss but not like this! At the beach or high in a tree is how she really wanted it to be. Not a smelly old closet! Even though the fear went through her mind, she continued to take the soda bottle and spin it.

It's speed slowed down.

And the tip pointed to….

EDWARD ELRIC?!?

"AGAIN?!?!?! UGH! WHEN WILL I GET A BREAK?" Ed screamed.

"WHY ME GOD!? WHY MEEEEEEEE?!?" she shouted.

Ed sighed. "Do you mind if we just kiss out here? That closet doesn't exactly smell too fantastic."

The word kiss gave her shivers. She just realized what she was about to do.

"I…..I guess s-so" she answered nervously.

She moved over to him and he moved in closer...

and closer……

and closer until their lips united.

This kiss was only a few seconds. He pulled away and was still red. She just looked at him.

Al sat their watching the girl he had a secret _**crush** _on just kiss his older brother.

He got slightly jealous.

He stared with a mad face and Zoe asked him, "Al are you ok?", still blushing from the kiss.

"Yeah. I'm fine", he said.

Since Ed had already kissed both of them, it was now our little Alphonse's turn. He spun the bottle, praying it to land on Zoe.

The top once again reunited with its spinning motion.

The cap landed on….

…..Winry.

"Oh God! NO!" Al exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him shocked and confused. He's always so kind and nice but this time he was well...rude! "Hehe. Sorry Winry" he apologized.

"Um…That's ok Al" she said and moved over to him for their kiss.

Ed didn't really care. Obviously, Al wasn't going to steal her away from him. He sat and watched as his little brother received his first kiss.

They both moved closer and closer until they shared a quick, little, friendly kiss. Al pulled away and the game ended.

6 hours later

It was about 11:00 and everyone started getting sleepy.

The blizzard just got worse as the 4 of them sat there with a blanket engulfing each of them. Their souls melted as the relaxing heat came in contact with their cold skin.

As the fire died, Winry fell asleep on the couch with Ed as her pillow and hugging her tightly.

Zoe fell asleep in a large chair and Al rested his head up against it. He couldn't sleep though. He was tired but he just stared at Zoe and brushed her hair out of her face.

Then Al decided to make a bold move.

He shook her lightly saying, "Zoe! Zoe wake up! I need to do something!"

She woke up, rubbing her eyes, and Al dragged her into the closet. It was practically pitch black. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

Alphonse paused and then roughly leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She was surprised but embraced it and put her arms around his waist. The kiss seemed to have lasted for hours, no days. She was so happy. this was the type of kiss she wanted for her first kiss.

Then they broke it. Al looked at her and said,

"I didn't get a chance to kiss during the game, so I thought…..

that I could just pretend that it just landed on you."

She giggled and said,"I like you imagination", sweetly and dragged him back to the room where they were just asleep.

They both sat on the chair and fell asleep in a soft embrace.

"Spin the bottle….." they all thought,

"My new favorite game."

* * *

YAY! PHEW! That took 4ever to write! People are a bit OOC but please 4give me!! REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


End file.
